Olvidar
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Cuando un corazon esta roto, lo ùnico que podemos pedir es olvidar, ella tiene la pociòn perfecta, pero èl le permitira olvidarlo... H & G
1. Chapter 1

**OLVIDAR**

Quería arrancarse la cabeza de su lugar, o al menos los recuerdos que la atormentaban desde hace unas semanas, no podía evitar que se agolparan en su mente, el beso delante de todos después de la victoria de Gryffindor, las tardes en la sala común, los paseos, fue poco tiempo al lado de él, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, el había tomado su decisión y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Había aceptado su decisión, mas no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que el solo hecho de haberla salvado una vez, era suficiente para estar en la lista negra de Voldemort, además de ser (según los Mortifagos) traidores a la sangre, sin embargo insistía en mantenerla alejada de esa guerra. Ella no podía con esa opresión en el pecho, pensó que podía hacerlo, pero esa tarde cuando lo vio llegar, sintió Aquella opresión otra vez, solo dijo hola y desapareció. Lo evitó lo más que podía, que no fue mucho, ya que todos estaban ayudando con los preparativos de la boda, ya fuera que la ayudara a hacer los adornos, los recuerdos o cualquier otra cosa, estaba ahí.

Dando vueltas en su habitación comenzó a tomar una decisión, sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar ese dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el ser a su vez fuerte e indiferente frente a todos, frente a él; se acerco a la cama de su amiga lentamente y comenzó a llamarla.

-Hermione-susurró a la chica moviéndola

-Mmm...-se despertó Hermione levantándose en un codo y restregándose los ojos- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?-bostezo- es muy... tarde- vio a la chica que empezó a sollozar de nuevo, se acomodó en su cama y la abrazó-Ginny...

-No puedo hacerlo Herm, el que allá aceptado su decisión no significa que este de acuerdo- se abrazó a su amiga fuertemente y dejó que sus lagrimas por fin salieran frente a alguien.

-Lo sé, yo incluso he tratado de hablar con él, pero dice que no cambiara de opinión, que es lo mejor para ambos y...

- Sí lo se...- comenzó Ginny a imitar a Harry-"Puede usarte de carnada... Ya lo hizo una vez... me sentiría mal"

-Ginny...

-He tomado la decisión Herms, lo haré...

-Pero Ginny, piénsalo bien, sabes que no habrá marcha atrás y que todo eso que pasaron jamás regresara- dijo preocupada la chica mirando a su pelirroja amiga, sabía que era decidida y que si había tomando la determinación de hacer las cosas lo haría.

-Lo sé-agregó con pesadez-pero también sé que aunque yo me esconda en su mochila los siga o cualquier otra cosa, el siempre estará determinado a protegerme, por eso se que debo hacerlo, es egoísta, sí lo se, pero no puedo seguir con este dolor, era mejor no saberlo mío, al menos mi corazón no se romperá en pedazos, como ahora y ambos estaremos concentrados para ayudar en esta guerra.

-Muy bien Ginny, te ayudare, esta bien- acepto Hermione después de escuchar a la chica-maña comenzaremos a recolectar lo que necesitamos para la poción y si es posible, antes de la boda podrás tomarla.

-Gracias-abrazo la chica a su mejor amiga.

Volvió a su cama, dejando dormir a la chica de cabellos castaños, en su cabeza pensamientos torturándola, tal vez Harry esperaba que ella estuviera hasta el final, cosa que haría de alguna u otra forma, pero que más daba, después de tomada la poción el no recordaría esa parte de su vida, ni la poca gente que se había enterado, ni ella, nadie, era egoísta de su parte, sí, pero parecía no importar ya, la guerra estaba en el ojo del huracán y era mejor ayudar que empeorar las cosas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una mata de cabello azabache que asomaba de entre las cobijas solo se movía, parecía que no podía conciliar el sueño¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la habitación de ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos, pero la resolución que había tomado era lo mejor para ambos ¿o no, ella debía estar a salvo, eso era lo importante¿verdad, de cualquier forma todos estaban en riesgo en esta guerra, toda las personas a su alrededor lo estaban¿por que el hecho de alejarlas lo haría diferente, Dumbledore le había dicho que ese poder que Voldemort no tenia era el amor, y él lo tenía, de mucha gente, de sus amigos, de los amigos de su padre y de ella, incondicional y real.

-Tal vez las cosas deban hacerse de otra forma, murmuró para sí cerrando lentamente los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana había pasado de lo más normal, la señora Weasley los había levantado, habían bajado a desayunar, ayudaron a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, aunque en ese rato Harry no había visto para nada a Ginny, cosa que se le hizo extraño, pero Ron le comentó que había desayunado mucho antes que ellos, el se dio cuenta que lo estaba evitando lo más que podía, sabía que no podía reprocharle eso, le dolía si, pero no podía decir nada.

Después la señora Weasley los había mandado a arreglar el jardín ya que la boda sería pasado mañana y necesitaba el patio y jardín limpio, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la cocina, lavando y cortando y pelando algo de la verdura que se utilizaría para la comida de la boda. Harry y Ron estaban correteando gnomos en el jardín, tratando de limpiar lo mas posible para el gran día, el pelinegro perseguía a uno especialmente escurridizo que había empujado a Ron en el proceso de huir, mientras lo seguía un poco alejado de Ron vio una mata de pelo rojo dirigirse junto con su mejor amiga al invernadero tras la madriguera, iban demasiado sospechosas.

De pronto el pequeño ser paso por entre sus piernas empujándolo, Harry observo como el ser huía, se levanto y corrió hacía él, cuando se dio cuenta se había aventado para atrapar al gnomo pero de pronto se vio detrás de la puerta del invernadero, escucho voces que conocía perfectamente, parecía discutir por algo, así que agudizo su oído a sabiendas de que si lo descubrían estaría muerto aún antes de que Voldemort lo encontrara.

-Ya te dije que el hecho de que te vaya a ayudar a hacerlo no significa que este de acuerdo- le dijo Hermione- justo como lo que piensas acerca de lo de Harry, es egoísta... y además...

-¡Además nada, Hermione!- contesto la pelirroja furiosa- es lo mejor para ambos, no recordara nada, podrá concentrarse en lo que debe hacer, buscar los horcruxes y derrotar a Voldemort, eso es lo que debe hacer...- comenzó al borde de las lágrimas- el hacer la poción es lo mejor que nos puede pasar a ambos, yo...

-Vamos Gin... no llores, mira...-hizo que su amiga la mirara a los ojos- yo no sabría que hacer en tu lugar... pero si tu crees que es lo mejor...

-Lo creo Hermione, yo... lo amo tanto, fue muy difícil siquiera pensarlo... pero la decisión esta tomada, tomare la poción esta noche y todo se habrá olvidado... ahora sigamos buscando lo que nos falta, esta bien

-Esta bien...

Harry quedo en shock al escuchar la conversación, ella iba a hacer algún tipo de poción que haría que olvidaran lo que había pasado entre ellos, para que él pudiera "concentrarse" en el Cretino, escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo tras unos arbustos, ambas chicas salieron del mismo invernadero a escondidas encaminándose dentro de la madriguera de nuevo. Harry se acostó por completo al suelo con su brazo cubriendo parte de su rostro¿Qué hacer, la quería, si, pero tenía miedo, miedo de perderla como perdió a Sirius y recientemente a Dumbledore.

No era tonto, sabía que de cualquier forma ella estaba en peligro, ella y toda su familia, pero aún así pensó que lo mejor era alejarse y protegerla, pero no olvidarla... nunca, ella era el aliciente que necesitaba para salir victorioso, su amor era ese poder que Voldemort no conocía, y el saber que si ganaba podía pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella, viéndola despertar cada día, le daba fuerzas para continuar, aún teniéndola lejos. Pero parecía que ella había tomado una decisión, y conociéndola como lo hacía, no cambiaria tan fácilmente de opinión, olvidar todo y simplemente cada día con ella quedaría perdido.

¡No lo permitiría, ella no podía quitarle lo más hermoso que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo, ella, ni tampoco esos recuerdos a su lado, y más por querer ganar esa batalla, por que la amaba, y sin ella no podía hacer más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry planeo como sacarle información a Hermione de manera sutil, tal vez hacerle un _muffliato _y dejarla así hasta que confesara, una sonrisa asomó en su pálido rostro ante la expectativa de su mejor amiga gritando desesperada que la bajara, tal vez un poco de _veritaserum_ o quizá... pero que estaba pensando, lo único que necesitaba era decirle que lo ayudara a detener a Gin. Tras unos minutos más recostado en su cama, decidió hablar de frente con ella después de la comida.

En la mesa se encontraban comiendo Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny con la Sra. Weasley, minutos después, Charlie y los gemelos llegaron, para ayudar a su madre con las cosas que faltaban, Bill y Fleur estaban dando el ultimo repaso a los detalles de la boda, y todos parecían ocupados, el pelinegro vio la oportunidad para hablar con su amiga en ese momento. Cuando ella se levanto a dejar su plato en el lavadero, inmediatamente se levanto y se puso junto a ella.

-Hermione- susurró el chico-necesito hablar urgente contigo...

-Ahora no puedo... tengo que...-pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

-No me importa- volvió a susurrar pero ahora con un tono de enfado- se lo que quiere hacer Ginny

Harry la vio a los ojos, demostrándole que no mentía, ella solo asintió ligeramente. En cuanto Fleur llegó ya casi en la noche se llevo a Ginny a una de las habitaciones para hacerle los últimos detalles a su vestido ( para su fastidio), Harry vio la oportunidad, así que ese momento se aprovecho para que Hermione le aclarara algunas cosas. Salieron un momento al jardín trasero procurando no quedar a la vista de los Weasley.

-O.k explica- hablo Harry ansioso

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó ella primero

-Que la estas ayudando a hacer...no se que poción para hacer que me olvide...

-No es que te olvide, bueno al menos no del todo... la poción del olvido hace que la persona que la tome, olvide determinada situación de su vida y que todas las personas relacionadas con ese recuerdo, también lo olviden- Hermione vio el rostro de su amigo entristecido- en pocas palabras, en cuanto la poción este lista y Ginny la tome, ella, tu, Ron y todos los que sabíamos acerca de esto lo olvidaremos, será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Quiere decir que ella no quiere recodar nada de estos últimas semanas?-pregunto más para si mismo que para ella

-Harry, ella te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho, y ahora que han terminado ella quiere que tu te concentres en Voldemort, no quiere que... bueno... nada te distraiga, y...

-Y...

-Y también quiere olvidar ese dolor que siente al saber que no quieres estar con ella-cuando vio que Harry iba a reclamar ella se adelanto- se que solo la quieres proteger, pero ella siente que la estas haciendo a un lado, que la estas abandonando de algún modo, he incluso que no confías en ella como bruja.

-Yo solo quiero que este a salvo... es todo-Harry miró a los ojos a su amiga- la quiero Herms, mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

-Si realmente la quieres, habla con ella, no permitas que se tome esa poción-le dijo Hermione

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que la poción este?

-Solo un par de horas, quizá menos

Nota de la autora:

Si ya se no puedo terminar un fic y ya tengo otro, pero este es de solo un par de capítulos, el segundo esta casi listo solo le faltan unos retoques n.n, este fic se me ocurrió recordando lo doloroso que es terminar con alguien, si quieres mucho a la persona, los primeros meses son muy malos y lo único que deseas es Olvidar, bueno esperemos que Harry y Ginny puedan resolver esto.

Cualquier comentario jitomatazos o cualquier otra cosa ya saben que hacer, o si no ahí están los en ICQ 109864295

Con cariño KiiBlack


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de Kii: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad todos ellos completitos (suertudota) de JK Rowling. Este fic no tiene fin de lucro Capítulo 2 

Era ya casi la media noche, todo estaba tranquilo en la Madriguera, solo se podía escuchar el fantasma del ático, y los ronquidos de Ron con quien de nuevo compartía habitación debido a todo lo de la boda, no podía dormir, tenía que esperar a que Hermione, le tenía que avisar a que hora la pelirroja se tomaría la poción. No podía creer que ella realmente fuera a hacerlo, con solo un trago de esa cosa olvidaría cada momento juntos, que para el eran el mayor tesoro que hubiera podido poseer.

-Harry- susurró una voz mientras abría la puerta del cuarto lentamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el ansioso levantándose de su cama

-Tienes que apresurarte acaba de salir de la casa, parece que ira al invernadero- apenas le había dicho las primeras palabras Harry había tomado sus tenis y una chaqueta haciendo el menor ruido

-¿Hace cuanto salió?- le pregunto mientras bajaba los escalones

-Un par de minutos- respondió ella- pero debes...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un adormilado Ron

-Debo ir con Ginny- respondió simplemente Harry saliendo del cuarto

-¿A esta hora?- se levanto detrás de Harry alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo-Se que la quieres pero no es...

-¡Suéltame!- le grito su amigo- si no me apresuro, me olvidara para siempre- y viéndose libre salió corriendo, quiso seguirlo pero Hermione lo detuvo

-Ron...

-¿De que esta hablando?-preguntó viendo a los ojos a Hermione

-Tenemos que hablar- lo tomo de la mano y lo metió al cuarto haciendo menos ruido preocupada por que la familia se despertara

Harry salió por la puerta de la cocina y salió directo al jardín, no podía pensar en nada más que llegar a tiempo, jamás le permitiría olvidarlo, ella era suya y el era de ella, y eso no podía cambiarlo. Llego al invernadero, entró y la encontró, se encontraba en medio de este con la poción en la mano, parecía que no estaba del todo convencida, Ginny elevo la mirada al cielo, suspiró y acerco poco a poco la poción a sus labios.

-¡NO!- grito Harry corriendo, por que cuando ella se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí, apresuro un poco más el movimiento de su mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entonces... ella encontró esa vieja poción en uno de tus libros- Ron estaba sentado en su cama con Hermione junto a él

-Sí- suspiro la chica- nunca pensé que realmente quisiera hacerlo, es decir lo quiere tanto.

-Pues yo la entiendo hasta cierto punto- murmuró Ron con la cabeza baja

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hermione confundida y curiosa

-Bueno... cuando quieres mucho a una persona, a veces es difícil estar lejos de esta- Ron ahora veía al frente, con el rostro plagado de mil y un emociones-quiero decir, cuando sientes que no le interesas a esa persona o que simplemente no puedes estar a su lado por que ella o él así lo quiere, preferirías olvidar para que ambos estuvieran bien, sin culpas y tranquilos.

-Hablas como si ya te hubieras sentido así- comentó Hermione sintiendo una punzada de celos y envidia por aquella chica que tenía su corazon seguramente.

-Si lo he sentido muchas veces... - le respondió Ron volteando a mirarla, pensando si este era el momento correcto para confesarse-desde el baile de navidad de cuarto... cuando...cuando...- Hermione en ese momento se volteo a verlo a los ojos, notaba mucha inseguridad pero tan bien observo que su mirada hacia ella era diferente

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando por mi estupidez y mi necedad de no aceptar algo que yo ya sabía, no te invite al baile- terminó Ron no soportando la mirada de ella y bajando de nuevo la cabeza para después mirar al frente- sabía que mi amistad por ti había cambiado, me gustabas, si, y también te quería, pero no quería aceptarlo, por que sabía que solo me veías como un amigo, y temí el rechazó porque no era el tipo de chico que a ti te podía interesar- comentó esto ultimo caminando hacía la ventana, dándole la espalda a la chica que estaba mas que sorprendida con la confesión.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida en un leve susurró

-A que no soy como Víctor Krum- le respondió volteando de nuevo para encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos- a que no soy tan inteligente como él, ni tan buen mago, ni tan poderoso, ni tengo una buena posición económica, ni...- Hermione se había acercado a él y cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos, indicándole que no hablara más-

-Cállate Ron- le dijo la chica en un susurró, momentos después se acerco lentamente un poco más a él y quitándole el dedo de sus labios, acerco los suyos y lo beso lentamente.

Ron no había alcanzado a saber que pasaba los primeros segundos del beso, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró respondiéndole el beso a Hermione, quien ya tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el respondió poniendo los suyos alrededor de su cintura, se quedaron unos momentos así, solo besándose, probando sus labios, el interior de sus bocas, y sintiendo esa sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a diluirse hasta que terminaron viéndose a los ojos, ambos con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Víctor jamás podría ser mejor que tu- le susurró al chico quien le acariciaba su mejilla con su mano, sin soltar el abrazo-por que tu primero que nada eres mi amigo, eres valiente y desinteresado, hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, que no se puede comparar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Perdóname por ser un tonto- pidió el

-Solo si tu lo haces, por que yo también me he comportado como una tonta.

-Con una condición-pidió él y esta sintió con la cabeza- que aceptes ser mi novia-vio que ella sonrió aún más y lo abrazó mas cerca de ella.

-Por supuesto que si- lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, y ambos juntaron su labios una vez más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡_Accio_ poción!- gritó el pelinegro con la varita en alto, quien logró arrancar de las manos de la pelirroja el envase de la poción

-¡Harry!-gritó Ginny cuando vio la mano de Harry sosteniendo la poción con fuerza- ¡regrésame eso inmediatamente!

-¡No lo haré!- le respondió él acercándose a ella- no permitiré que borres todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¡No tienes derecho!-le gritó ella desesperada

-¡Tengo todo el derecho!-gritó de vuelta, vio los ojos llorosos de ella, respiro profundo y hablo con voz mas calmada-tengo todo el derecho por que esos recuerdos son tan tuyos como míos- Ginny se dejo caer de rodillas, Harry camino lentamente hacía ella, se puso de rodillas frente a ella, muy cerca-¿Por qué?- preguntó él

-Por que... no soportaba la opresión que sentía aquí- le dijo señalando su pecho, donde su corazón latía con fuerza- por que creo que será lo mejor para ambos- le respondió la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha.

-No es lo mejor... no al menos para mí-le dijo tomándola suavemente del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-Gin, tu me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo-la chica hizo un gesto de duda-tu amor incondicional, y me enseñaste que puedo querer a una persona más que a mi mismo- Harry le sonrió dulcemente-eres muy importante para mi...

-Lo dudo-le respondió ella con un gesto un poco duró y volteando su rostro para que su mano se quitara

-Mira- suspiró el chico, le tomo una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos-tal vez no lo creas, pero tu serás la razón por la que sobreviviré.

-Harry...

-Escucha- la interrumpió él acercándose más a ella- la profecía dice que tendré un poder que Voldemort no tendrá y con eso puedo vencerlo... ese poder es el amor, el amor que le tengo a tu familia, que me han permitido ser parte de ella, el amor por mis amigos que han estado ahí siempre, pero sobre todo el amor que siento por ti, es tu amor lo que me hará vivir- la chica que hasta ese momento había vuelto a bajar la cabeza, la alzó mirándolo directo a los ojos, sorprendida por sus palabras-Gin, se que te amo, fue poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero sé que en algún tiempo... bueno... si todo salé bien, tu y yo, podríamos...

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella ansiosa

-Bueno, podríamos pensar en una vida juntos... siempre y cuando tu lo quieras- explico el muchacho nervioso

-Realmente lo deseo, pero... Harry...yo solo...

-Mira... he presenciado como las personas que quiero están muertos por ese maldito, y lo que menos quiero es perderte por su culpa.

-No me perderás Harry, nunca-la chica con la mano temblorosa acaricio la mejilla de él.

-Ginny...- él tomo su mano que estaba en su mejilla y la beso dulcemente-también debo confesarte algo más- le dijo el chico sin soltar su mano.

-Dime...

-Después de la boda, Ron, Hermione y yo, saldremos en un viaje por tiempo indefinido-antes de que la chica protestara, él comenzó a explicar- antes de que... el profesor Dumbledore muriera, le prometí que buscaría los Horcruxes, que los destruiría y que haría lo posible por derrotar a Voldemort, soy él único que puede vencerlo y él tiempo se esta acabando.

-Así que te irás- suspiro Ginny levantándose del lugar, seguida de el chico

-Debo hacerlo, es necesario... y no puedes venir por que...

-No quieres ponerme en peligro, lo sé-le interrumpió- es por eso que decidiste terminar esto -se volteo a verlo ya sin poder contenerse- si tu crees que por eso dejare de estar en peligro bien por ti, pero solo te recuerdo Potter que contigo o sin ti lo estaré, mi familia entera estará en peligro y te gusto o no peleare al lado de ellos, y te guste o no probablemente salga herida o mate a alguien o muera y eso no podrás evitarlo separándome de ti- la chica alterada por esto volvió a hablar tratando de tranquilizarse- Esto no es una guerra personal entre Voldemort y tu, hay miles, millones de personas incluidas...

-Ginny...

-Mira Harry, haz lo que creas necesario, busca lo Horcruxes con mi hermano y Hermione, lucha contra Voldemort y gana-la chica siguió mirándolo detenidamente ya con lágrimas en los ojos- lo único que me consuela es que ahora no cargaras con esto tu solo, si no que tendrás algo de ayuda de las personas en que más confías- Ginny sabía que eso era un golpe bajo pero en ese momento no le importo, ya nada importaba- no borrare los recuerdos, si eso te hará vivir, pero no esperes que crea que deseas estar conmigo toda una vida, si no puedes estarlo cuando más necesitamos estar juntos-ella pasó al lado de Harry en dirección a la salida

-Prometiste que nunca te perdería- le dijo a ella como último recurso tomándola del brazo

-Y no lo harás-Le respondió soltando su contacto- estaré ahí pese a todo y contra todo, ahí estaré.

Harry se quedo ahí parado, sin moverse mientras veía como ella se iba, esta vez fue ella quien lo había dejado ahí parado, comenzó a procesar las cosas, las cosas no pasaron como el había imaginado. Y para su malestar, ella tenía razón, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella estaría en peligro, todo Howarts se había enterado de su noviazgo y lo más seguro es que al final tendría que luchar, ella no quería ser salvada, solo quería estar a su lado.

-¡Ginny!- Salió corriendo tras de ella, la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta la tomó del brazo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry?- preguntó la chica con los ojos rojos del llanto y ya cansada de esa platica- ya no hay nada de que hablar, lo hemos dicho todo.

-No todo- le respondió el pelinegro, que sin más la tomó de la cintura y simplemente la beso.

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa y aunque su primera reacción había sido quitarse he irse lo más pronto posible, no pudo hacerlo, había anhelado tanto volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos que simplemente devolvió el beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Al separase seguían con los ojos cerrados, él le tomo el rostro con sus dos manos y posó su frente en la de ella.

-No me culpes por querer mantenerte a salvo- le susurró- por querer que al final de esta pesadilla, tu y yo podamos estar juntos, sin mortifagos ni Voldemort persiguiéndonos.

-Harry...

-Escúchame bien, se que eres una bruja poderosa y que puedes defenderte-interrumpió Harry a la chica- aún así quiero que estés con tu familia, tu mamá tendrá suficiente con nosotros lejos y además lo de Bill... ayúdalos en lo que puedas... yo solo te puedo prometer que volveré pronto, para estar juntos...

Ella abrió los y se hundió por un momento en su mirada, lo abrazó fuertemente elevando una plegaria silenciosa, pidiendo, no, rogando que regresara a ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Varios años después...

-Es hora enana, el novio espera- un hombre de cabello largo y rojo con rasgos ligeramente lobeznos llamó a la pelirroja enfundada en un hermoso vestido de novia, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de frente a su espejo con el retrato en mano de un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes de no más de 16 años que le sonreía tiernamente.

-En un momento bajo- respondió la chica con una sonrisa- no empezaran sin la novia

-Esta bien... no tardes

Asintió con la cabeza, y su hermano salió de la habitación, ella volvió a ver el retrato del chico que sonreía levemente, beso la foto que hizo que el chico se sonrojara, la regresó a su lugar, suspiro y bajo su velo cubriéndose el rostro. Su padre la esperaba al final de la escalera, con una mirada de orgullo y melancolía.

Arthur Weasley alzo ligeramente el velo del rostro de su hija para darle un beso en la mejilla, volvió a bajarle el velo y al llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, avanzaba totalmente nerviosa volteando a ver a los invitados, entre los que se encontraban Hermione y Ron, mas enamorados que nunca, Remus y Tonks Lupin con la pequeña Tanit y esperando a su próximo hijo, gente sobreviviente de la orden, Luna y Neville, la profesora McGonagall, y muchos amigos suyos estaban ahí.

Cuando alzó la mirada al altar lo vio, lo notaba nervioso y le sonreía. Al llegar al altar su padre la entrego tomando las manos de ambos, el alzó el velo e la chica y la ceremonia comenzó. Todos seguían atentamente a la pareja, y a las palabras del juez, cuando llegó la hora de hacer los votos, él comenzó.

-Una vez te dije que el estar contigo era vivir la vida de otra persona-unos ojos verdes brillaban de emoción- ahora se que ninguna de esas vidas hubiera sido posible sin ti, la de Harry Potter "El Niño Que Vivió", y la de Harry Potter el chico flacucho que encontró lo que tanto buscaba- sonrió- una familia y al amor de su vida, te prometo Ginny hacer todo para hacerte feliz.

-Una vez- sonrió ella- te dije que nunca me perderías, hicieras lo que hicieras, hoy se que he cumplido esa promesa, por que estas aquí frente a mí, y no te olvide-le dijo en complicidad- pero quien esta frente a mí no es más "El Niño Que Vivió", es solo Harry Potter el hombre al que amo y al que siempre amaré.

Todos lloraban a mares, habían esperado ese momento tanto tiempo que era inevitable. Pero lo más importante es que al final el regresó a ella como lo prometió y ella cumplió siempre estuvo ahí para él, y aquel frasco de poción del olvido irónicamente quedo en eso, en el olvido.

Nota de Kii: Espero que le haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, tomatazo o cajas con diamantes ya saben que hacer.


End file.
